objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Down the Stares
Down the Stares is the thirteenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants have a staring contest. Transcript (Golf Ball walks up to Pin.) GOLF BALL: Hey, Pin, I've set up what we need to get your limbs back. PIN: Gee, thanks, GB! GOLF BALL: No problem. (walks up to a machine, with Pin hopping behind her) PIN: This is an interesting machine. What's it for? GOLF BALL: I'm going to extract the red pigment from your body and reshape it into a new set of limbs, since they have the same chemical structure! PIN: Is it going to hurt? GOLF BALL: You won't feel a thing! (Announcer shows up.) ANNOUNCER: Before you begin, it's time for Cake at Stake. PIN: Um... okay. But you know we're not on Team Yoylecake, right? ANNOUNCER: Yes. I just wanted you to know it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Hork hork hork, glorp glorp, gloop gloop gloop, doot doot, Cake at Stake!) CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Yoylecake! We got 14 of each kind of vote this time. MEGAPHONE: First let's get to the likes. Puffball and Music Note got one like each. Marshmallow got two. But Firey wins the prize with ten likes. GAMEBOARD: Your prize is immunity into the final 30. FIREY: Yay! MEPHONE4: Now for the dislikes. ANNOUNCER: Before we get to that, time for tokens. Book, Puffball, and Water Balloon, you each have two Win Tokens. Music Note and Marshmallow, you each have one. Would any of you like to use a Win Token now? BOOK, PUFFBALL, MUSIC NOTE, MARSHMALLOW, and WATER BALLOON: No. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Puffball, you have an Immunity Token. Would you like to use it now? PUFFBALL: ♪I don't think so.♪ ANNOUNCER: Okay. Soccer Ball, you have a Swap Token. Would you like to use it now? SOCCER BALL: No thanks. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Now it's time for the dislikes. The cake this time is a strawberry cake. PSB: ♪Baseball, Book, Bouncy Ball, and Bubble are safe with no dislikes.♪ MEPAD: So are Chocolatey, Firey, Ice Cube, and Marshmallow. ANNOUNCER: Also safe with no dislikes is: Music Note, Nickel, OJ, Pencil, Pie, Pizza, Puffball, Ruby, Slurpy, Snowflake, Soccer Ball, Suitcase, Test Tube, and Water Balloon. MEPHONE4: Only one more person is safe with no dislikes. (TV displays the votes.) CONTROLLY: Hot Dog, you're safe with no dislikes. Here's your cake. (PSB tosses the last slice of cake to Hot Dog, but the wind blows it toward Pizza, hitting him in the face.) ANNOUNCER: Baskety, Bomby, Coiny, Lightbulb, and Woody, you are eliminated. Baskety got five dislikes. Coiny got six. Bomby, Lightbulb, and Woody each got one. (Baskety, Bomby, Coiny, Lightbulb, and Woody are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 2.222% to 2.5%. The contest ANNOUNCER: The next contest is a staring contest. Everyone stand in a circle. (The contestants all stand in a circle.) CONTROLLY: Okay, now you're all in a circle. Now, here are the rules. There will be five rounds. Pick a different person to stare at each round. GAMEBOARD: Camp members, you can pick for the contestants you're playing as. Pick like this: "(contestant): (five other contestants)" So if you're playing as Bubble, for instance, you'd say, "Bubble: Pencil, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, Test Tube". But that's just an example. MEPHONE4: Right. If two contestants stare at each other, they will explode. If you stare at a dead contestant, you will explode. The team with more contestants remaining after five rounds wins, and the remaining contestants on that team will each get a random token. The contest ends December 13th. PIN: What about the dead contestants? ANNOUNCER: They'll get recovered in the HPRC 2.0. MEGAPHONE: Well, what are you waiting for? GO! Results No one did the contest. So I'll pick who gets stared at randomly. Round One #Baseball → OJ #Blocky → Hot Dog #Book → Pipey #Boombox → Cherries #Bouncy Ball → Marshmallow #Bubble → Music Note #Cherries → Pie #Chocolatey → Dough #Dough → Nickel #Eraser → Test Tube #Firey → Dough #Golf Ball → OJ #Hot Dog → Blocky #Ice Cube → Baseball #Leafy → Test Tube #Marshmallow → Baseball #Microphone → Chocolatey #Music Note → Pin #Nickel → Ruby #OJ → Ruby #Pen → Suitcase #Pencil → Music Note #Pie → Marshmallow #Pin → Hot Dog #Pipey → Shieldy #Pizza → Snowflake #Puffball → Bubble #Ruby → Ice Cube #Shieldy → Bouncy Ball #Slurpy → Test Tube #Snowflake → Test Tube #Soccer Ball → Book #Stethoscope → Pin #Suitcase → Pipey #Taco → Golf Ball #Teardrop → Stethoscope #Tennis Ball → Teardrop #Test Tube → Eraser #Water Balloon → Hot Dog #Yin-Yang → Hot Dog Contestants who exploded this round: Blocky, Eraser, Hot Dog, and Test Tube Dead contestants: Blocky, Eraser, Hot Dog, and Test Tube Round Two #Baseball → OJ #Blocky #Book → Stethoscope #Boombox → Marshmallow #Bouncy Ball → Baseball #Bubble → Leafy #Cherries → Nickel #Chocolatey → Baseball #Dough → Marshmallow #Eraser #Firey → Bouncy Ball #Golf Ball → Tennis Ball #Hot Dog #Ice Cube → Bubble #Leafy → Eraser #Marshmallow → Snowflake #Microphone → Baseball #Music Note → Shieldy #Nickel → Stethoscope #OJ → Soccer Ball #Pen → Tennis Ball #Pencil → Firey #Pie → Shieldy #Pin → Microphone #Pipey → Stethoscope #Pizza → Puffball #Puffball → Pizza #Ruby → Cherries #Shieldy → Pipey #Slurpy → Blocky #Snowflake → Golf Ball #Soccer Ball → Pipey #Stethoscope → Pin #Suitcase → Hot Dog #Taco → Golf Ball #Teardrop → Eraser #Tennis Ball → Suitcase #Test Tube #Water Balloon → Suitcase #Yin-Yang → Soccer Ball Contestants who exploded this round: Leafy, Pizza, Puffball, Suitcase, and Teardrop Dead contestants: Blocky, Eraser, Hot Dog, Leafy, Pizza, Puffball, Suitcase, Teardrop, and Test Tube Round Three #Baseball → Pin #Blocky #Book → Pizza #Boombox → Bubble #Bouncy Ball → Puffball #Bubble → Pizza #Cherries → Puffball #Chocolatey → Puffball #Dough → Bubble #Eraser #Firey → Slurpy #Golf Ball → Dough #Hot Dog #Ice Cube → Dough #Leafy #Marshmallow → Pin #Microphone → Baseball #Music Note → Nickel #Nickel → Pen #OJ → Dough #Pen → Tennis Ball #Pencil → Pipey #Pie → Music Note #Pin → Marshmallow #Pipey → Taco #Pizza #Puffball #Ruby → Firey #Shieldy → Leafy #Slurpy → Marshmallow #Snowflake → Shieldy #Soccer Ball → Tennis Ball #Stethoscope → Pizza #Suitcase #Taco → Ice Cube #Teardrop #Tennis Ball → Water Balloon #Test Tube #Water Balloon → Book #Yin-Yang → Baseball Contestants who exploded this round: Book, Bouncy Ball, Bubble, Cherries, Chocolatey, Marshmallow, Pin, Shieldy, and Stethoscope Dead contestants: Blocky, Book, Bouncy Ball, Bubble, Cherries, Chocolatey, Eraser, Hot Dog, Leafy, Marshmallow, Pin, Pizza, Puffball, Shieldy, Stethoscope, Suitcase, Teardrop, and Test Tube Round Four #Baseball → Yin-Yang #Blocky #Book #Boombox → Firey #Bouncy Ball #Bubble #Cherries #Chocolatey #Dough → Shieldy #Eraser #Firey → Yin-Yang #Golf Ball → Ruby #Hot Dog #Ice Cube → Teardrop #Leafy #Marshmallow #Microphone → Pie #Music Note → Tennis Ball #Nickel → Pin #OJ → Cherries #Pen → Leafy #Pencil → Dough #Pie → Ice Cube #Pin #Pipey → Yin-Yang #Pizza #Puffball #Ruby → Microphone #Shieldy #Slurpy → Water Balloon #Snowflake → Tennis Ball #Soccer Ball → Firey #Stethoscope #Suitcase #Taco → Snowflake #Teardrop #Tennis Ball → Teardrop #Test Tube #Water Balloon → Suitcase #Yin-Yang → Baseball Contestants who exploded this round: Dough, Ice Cube, Nickel, OJ, Pen, Tennis Ball, and Water Balloon Dead contestants: Blocky, Book, Bouncy Ball, Bubble, Cherries, Chocolatey, Dough, Eraser, Hot Dog, Ice Cube, Leafy, Marshmallow, Nickel, OJ, Pen, Pin, Pizza, Puffball, Shieldy, Stethoscope, Suitcase, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Test Tube, and Water Balloon, Round Five #Baseball → Yin-Yang #Blocky #Book #Boombox → Suitcase #Bouncy Ball #Bubble #Cherries #Chocolatey #Dough #Eraser #Firey → Suitcase #Golf Ball → Pizza #Hot Dog #Ice Cube #Leafy #Marshmallow #Microphone → Pen #Music Note → Pin #Nickel #OJ #Pen #Pencil → Boombox #Pie → OJ #Pin #Pipey → #Pizza #Puffball #Ruby → Microphone #Shieldy #Slurpy → Dough #Snowflake → Teardrop #Soccer Ball → Suitcase #Stethoscope #Suitcase #Taco → Pizza #Teardrop #Tennis Ball #Test Tube #Water Balloon #Yin-Yang → Ice Cube Contestants who exploded this round: Baseball, Boombox, Firey, Golf Ball, Microphone, Music Note, Pie, Slurpy, Snowflake, Soccer Ball, Taco, and Yin-Yang Dead contestants: Baseball, Blocky, Book, Boombox, Bouncy Ball, Bubble, Cherries, Chocolatey, Dough, Eraser, Firey, Golf Ball, Hot Dog, Ice Cube, Leafy, Marshmallow, Microphone, Music Note, Nickel, OJ, Pen, Pie, Pin, Pizza, Puffball, Shieldy, Slurpy, Snowflake, Soccer Ball, Stethoscope, Suitcase, Taco, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Test Tube, Water Balloon, and Yin-Yang Remaining contestants: Pencil, Ruby CONTROLLY: So Team Yoylecake wins, and Team Water-Dr. Fizz is up for elimination. Click here to vote. Voting ends December 15th. Voting is over. Click here for episode 14! ANNOUNCER: Oh, and Pencil and Ruby get random tokens for being the last two contestants remaining. Pencil gets an Immunity Token, and Ruby gets a Preserve Token. RUBY: ♪Yay!♪ Recommended characters for episode 13 Baseball Cap (TBFDIWP).png|"Baseball Cap" by NLG343 Bubble Wand (TBFDIWP).png|"Bubble Wand" by BrownFamily1108 Vietnam Airlines Logo (TBFDIWP).png|"Vietnam Airlines Logo" by LogoIntroBloopersFan M (TBFDIWP).png|"M" by Enzosmile Square Peg (TBFDIWP).png|"Square Peg" by MrMenCentral Confessionals SNOWFLAKE: Wow, I think I am the reason my team is winning! I think I'm luc- *wind blows up her skirt* Gosh, not again! *covers skirt* Epilogue PENCIL: (using the HPRC 2.0 to recover the contestants who exploded in the contest) I think this contest was too hard for the camp members. Category:TBFDIWP